


Please, Master, Give Me My Punishment

by Vicent_Strongheart



Category: The Magic Formula - Valter Costa (English Manual)
Genre: Bondage, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicent_Strongheart/pseuds/Vicent_Strongheart
Summary: Rod was my most faithful disciple. I had to ensure he understood why we were doing what we were doing.





	Please, Master, Give Me My Punishment

Vicent hung up the phone. He was speechless. Rod... Rod had lost his invisibility cloack, and that was bad enough. For all they knew, Mr. Enigmatic could have it now, and they would be in terrible danger if he used it against them. But that wasn't what he was thinking about...


End file.
